


Girls do it better

by orphan_account



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light Bondage, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr. Smith makes an offer of something Maureen has never experienced before.
Relationships: Maureen Robinson/Dr. Smith | June Harris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Girls do it better

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between season one and season two  
> also, the fact I have exactly 1666 words is probably a sign I'm going to hell  
> anyway, enjoy!

The sound of the door being unlocked forced Smith’s gaze from the scenery outside. It was the early afternoon she figured and with the afternoon came her little bit of freedom. She had begun to look forward to her daily walks even if they were in cuffs. It was a change from being cooped up in a repurposed airlock, and she happily took it. But what she didn’t expect was to see Maureen walk through the unlocked door.

Making contact with Smith’s narrowed eyes Maureen held the cuffs up into sight.

“Where’s Penny?” Smith asked moving from her space at the window and extending her hands to be cuffed.

“None of your concern,” Maureen said securing the lock, “now is it?”

"Don’t I have some right to know?”

Ignoring Smith, Maureen walked to the open door beckoning Smith to follow. The walk was the same as usual. Gray and white walls and turning hallways seeming to go on forever until it was over. Smith attempted multiple conversations while they walked all of which Maureen ignored. That continued until they were outside the jail cell with Maureen punching in the code to the door.

“You know Maureen…” Smith began leaning against the metal wall “there are much better uses for handcuffs”

“Excuse me,” Maureen said dumbfounded at what she was implying. 

Smith looked at her jailer with a smug smile, “I doubt you would know. You don’t seem like the type to try anything outside the norm.” 

“Well, I- John never-” Maureen began to stammer out only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

“Well? Am I wrong?” Smith insisted leaning closer to Maureen as she steps into her cell.

“I’m not gonna answer you”

“You’re no fun! What could I possibly do with that information” 

Maureen considers answering while she works on Smith’s bonds. 

“....Fine, No, I haven’t done anything like that. I personally haven’t-” Maureen cuts herself off before revealing too much. Why she even answered that much was a mystery to herself.

“Clearly, you’ve had a bad time with sex,” Smith says with a smirk causing Maureen’s face to flush red. “I mean, John, he’s a nice guy but I doubt he knows how to satisfy a woman.” 

With that Maureen removes the handcuffs and turns to close the door of the cell.

“If you want to try sometime. I’m willing!” Smith calls as the door shuts behind Maureen.

Maureen heard her and the image of Smith’s head between her legs caused her heart to race. She quickly distracted herself to prevent any further thought after all she is a married woman.

***

Hours later Maureen entered with dinner. Walking slowly into the lamp-lit cell Maureen took a look at the silent captive. Smith appeared to be asleep in her hammock. With her wire glasses falling slightly off her face and a book opened on her chest. Hair hung in Smith’s face as her eyes began to open, and before Maureen had a chance to look away Smith was staring right back at her.

“What? Enjoying the view? Smith Inquired tilting her head slightly.

Maureen caught her breath and looked back down at the tray in her hand “Uh I brought you dinner” 

She moved uncertainly toward a storage container feeling Smith’s gaze analyze every move she made. “Offer still stands,” Smith stated unexpectedly.

Maureen’s face turned bright red as she practically dropped the plate of food in her hands.  
“No. Hell, no. Absolutely not!” she forced out. But the sudden idea of smith touching her caused her body to beg for a different response.

“I’m just making an offer.” Smith replied after a moment, “never said you had to take it.”

Maureen slammed the meal down quickly and directed a sharp look at Smith “I will never take you up on that.”

And with that, Maureen left the room before she could succumb to Smith’s charm. 

***

The next two meals were in and out. Maureen couldn’t look at Smith long before the image of fucking her were dragged back into her thoughts. She had no control over it, but she couldn’t avoid Smith forever.

Standing in front of the metal door Maureen hesitantly punched in the code and let the door open. Stepping inside to see Smith leaving her hammock with eager steps. 

“Alright walk time” Smith cheers holding her hands out to Maureen who clamps the cuffs down. 

Maureen was nearly at the exit when Smith cuts in front of her dangling her restraints in a loose grip. “You should probably be sure these are tight enough on me,” Smith laughs in a mocking tone.

In a moment of blind fury, Maureen grabs smith’s wrist and pins her to the nearest wall. The light of the lantern reflecting brightly off Maureen’s accusing eyes. Faces inches apart from one another each turning a light shade of crimson. 

“Damn Maureen,” Smith says with wide eyes completely unsure of what to do

“God do you ever shut up!”

“Why should-” Smith was suddenly cut off with a pair of lips pushing roughly into hers. But as soon as it started it ended. Maureen let go of smith with heavy breathing, but she didn’t pull away entirely. Taking this chance Smith brought her now free hand up to Maureen’s collar and pulled her into another. 

The walk long forgotten as Smith pressed herself against Maureen as they move deeper into the room. Smith removed her tongue from Maureen’s mouth and moved it to the base of her neck slowly dragging it upwards. Stopping mid-neck smith moved her lips to Maureen’s neck and began sucking hard at the skin. Maureen moaned lightly at the sudden warmth on her neck and shifted her hands to Smith’s hips.

Removing her mouth momentarily Smith pulled off Maureen’s shirt and bra eliciting a small gasp from Maureen. Her moans increased in volume as smith brought one of her nipples to her mouth. 

Maureen grabbed Smith’s hair as she felt her knees begin to shake. Smith slips her spare hand into Maureen’s pockets and pulled out the key of the cuffs meant for her.

“Woah hold on,” Maureen said staring at Smith confused.

“Don’t you want to try?” 

“How do I know you won’t leave me,” Maureen asked narrowing her eyes.

Smith laughed softly “I’ll leave them loose enough to escape if that’s what you need.” After a moment Maureen nodded her head with a small smile.

Smith fiddled with the lock on the cuffs as they walked to the back of the room. Smith unhooked one side and clamped it on Maureen’s wrist. Taking a deep breath Maureen signed for Smith to continue. Looping the chain through the bar and clamping the other so she was stuck with her hands over her head and her feet flat on the ground

Smith brought her lips to Maureen’s neck, and she slowly kissed her down to her waistband. Taking one more look at Maureen, Smith jerked the bottom of her spacesuit down and slipped them off her feet. Rubbing her hand over her cotton panties causing Maureen to whine. 

“Wow, Maureen…” Smith said taking note of the increasing wet spot on her panties “you’re so wet for me.”

Moving her hands to the side of Maureen’s hips, Smith began to run her tongue up her inner thigh. When she reached her panties Smith slid them down slowly and caught a glimpse of Maureen’s face is pure bliss.

Smith teased her finger from Maureen’s entrance up to her clit before sticking a digit inside. Maureen squirmed as Smith began pumping her finger slowly. Adding a second and pushing deep inside of Maureen’s throbbing pussy earning Smith an increase in volume and the vibration of a metal chain being moved.

Smith stroked the clit with her thumb as she began to increase speed. Maureen felt like she could be in heaven as she felt her climax rising deep inside her. 

“Faster! Oh god, Smith, go faster” Maureen moaned out loudly. Smith increased her speed and brought her lips to Maureen’s where she swallowed her cries of pleasure. Her hips bucked harshly under Smith’s touched as her climax crashed on her. Smith continued to pump her through her orgasm.   
Slowing down to the point of stopping Smith brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.

Smith then knelt so her face was parallel Maureen’s pussy as she flicked her tongue over her entrance. She lifted Maureen’s leg and began licking quickly at the salty fluids and sucking on Maureen’s clit. Still sensitive from her orgasm, Maureen squirmed around as Smith fell into a rhythm, causing Maureen to come again.

Maureen had barely caught her breath when she felt one of her hands go free and was led to lay down on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Maureen asked, but before she got an answer Smith had stripped down to nothing.

“Getting my fair share,” Smith said straddling Maureen’s face and began to grind lightly.

Maureen swiftly grabbed Smith’s hips pulling her farther down and plunged her tongue deep inside of her. Smith rode Maureen’s face hard and could barely keep herself upright as she got tongue fucked. Maureen enjoyed the taste of Smith on her lips and could barely get enough. 

“Ahh fuck Maureen!” Smith screamed out as she came all over Maureen’s face. Riding out the climax Smith slowed to a stop and rolled off Maureen to lay on the floor next to her.

“Holy shit,” Maureen said rolling over to look at Smith.

“So now you see what I mean”

“Yeah... I do.” Maureen’s breath began to slow. “But we can never do this again.”

“What? Why not” Smith demanded annoyed with her judgment

“Why not? Smith, I’m married with three kids and you are you” Maureen stammered out, “just promise not to tell anyone about this”

“...fine. I promise not to tell everyone you know girls do it better” Smith said smugly sitting up to gather their clothing.  



End file.
